Necesitar a Alguien
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: Jacob's been away a while and Bella cannot wait to see him. These are the anxious moments before his arrival, when they reunite and the joyous moments afterwards. -Written in English, complete fluff with a surprise, not a lemon, at the end-


**Necesitar a Alguien**

Necesitar a Alguien - To need someone

'**If I had a boat, I would sail to you; hold you in my arms, ask you to be true.**

**Once I had a dream, it died long before, now I'm pointed North, hoping for the shore.'**

**- James Vincent McMorrow, If I Had A Boat**

Jacob Black can't wait to see her, it's been eighteen months and it feels like he's been gone his entire life. He craves her with all his heart and he can only promise to himself how he will never, ever leave her for longer than a day for the rest of his life. Oh, how he misses her. Her mahogany hair and the way it used to sprawl across the pillow when she slept; her brown eyes and the depth that they held, leading all the way down into her soul; her creamy skin which was always so warm yet as soft as silk. Oh, how he misses her.

Bella Swan waits for his arrival at the dock, teeth on her bottom lip as she seeks a boat to come over the horizon. It's early in the morning, the sun still behind the clouds and no matter how tired she is, she wouldn't miss being here for anything else. She will wait as long as she needs to, however long it takes before she can see his perfect face again. Her heart is beating as fast as a hummingbirds and she can't even feel the harsh wind blow against her bare arms, thoughts going round in her head like bees in a honeypot.

He stares out over the sea; the pure blue water beneath him can't go under the boat any faster as he searches for any sign of land. His heart beats anxiously as he waits for the remaining minutes to pass before he can see her again. He prays with all his heart that she is there, at Blue Bay Pier where he'd told her to go, waiting for him just as nervously as he waits for her. He knows he shouldn't worry and that the countless inscriptions of love in each of her letters should comfort him but that doubt is always in the back of his mind. What if something had happened to her when he was away? What if she'd been hurt, what if she'd been in a car accident, what if she'd fallen down the stairs in one of her clumsy accidents? He squeezes his eyes shut at the very thought and tries to shake the terrible visions out of his head. He just needs to see her and press his lips against hers and feel the softness of her skin against his and hug her as tightly as he dares.

The first traces of sunlight start to peer over the horizon as other wives and families also await the arrival of their loved ones. She hears chatter from children and friends as they smile and greet each other but she can't ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach long enough to make conversation with anyone else near her. She just needs to see him and press her lips against his and feel the roughness of his stubble against her cheek when she hugs him and the crushing feeling in her lungs when he does the same to her.

At last he sees the small outlines of land, it's lights looking foreign to him because of how long it's been since he's been anywhere near the city. A bright smile crosses his face now he knows he's barely ten short minutes away from her and he can hear the cheers from his fellow friends on the boat with him. His heart clenches oh-so-painfully and he can barely remember how to get air in and out of his lungs when he can starts to see the traces of movement and people coming ever closer to him. His jaw hurts because he's been smiling so hard and he doesn't think he'll be able to change his expression ever again. He's so close to touching her again and he can't remember ever feeling like this in his entire life. Memories run through his brain like a film being played on fast forward of each and every kiss, touch and tear they've felt together and he doesn't think he can wait any longer before he's reunited with her.

Before long, she sees the unmistakable shadow of a boat coming over the sea and she can't feel the bright grin spreading across her face until her teeth start to turn cold. Her hands clasp together in a clap of excitement and she silently prays she can find him. Squeals of delight erupt around her collectively and she knows hers is one of the louder ones when she feels the glances directed her way. She's spent too many lonely nights and cold mornings to care about that now though and all she can think about are the approaching moments in which she will be able to touch and caress every inch of skin she can find of his and smell his boyish muskiness again as wearing his cologne hasn't been enough to convince herself that he's there. To not feel his muscly arms around her waist when she's cooking or see his handsome face when he concentrates on painting the edge of the doorframe makes a tear fall from her eyes every morning but she doesn't have time to think about that now as the boat is coming closer every second and within moments she knows everything will be back to normal and these past months will have only made their love stronger.

The boat comes in on the opposite side of the pier and there is a tidal rush of people as they run to meet the passengers hopping off the boat with eagerness. She searches for Jacob's face, eyes skimming the crowd and he does the same. Their breaths are steadily turning into pants with each second longer they have to wait to see each other. Without thinking he runs to the closest brown-haired women near him, seeking out Bella's face and feels his heart sinker lower and lower with each pair of eyes he sees that aren't hers. She can feel the water gather in her eyes when she can't find his face in the crowd but she ploughs through and is determined to find him even if she's the last to leave the quay. As people hug one and another couple turn to leave, she thinks she's finally found him. The man is tall, black-haired and has a slightly bigger build than Jacob with his back to her but she takes her chances and peeks at his face. Jacob licks his cracked lips and runs a hand through his hair, worry starting to creep up his spine as he doesn't know where else to look but finally he finds her relieved face looking toward him. He drops his bag and engulfs her in a hug peppering kisses along her jaw and cheek and hair and forehead and whichever other patch of skin he can find when they meet. It still isn't enough though, he needs to see her face and look into her eyes and see that smile that won his heart over the first moment he ever saw her. Gently, Jacob sets her down on the wood and caresses her face. Bella does the same and runs her hand over the stubble she knew would be on his chin and looks into the eyes she's been wanting to see since the moment he left eighteen long months ago. They look just like she remembers, all dark and smouldering and beautiful and it sends butterflies through her stomach just like the first time she saw those eyes look at her with a gleam like that.

"Jacob,"

She breathes and until then he doesn't realize how much he misses her voice and how much more heavenly it sounds in comparison to all those daydreams he had of her when he was a thousand miles away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,"

He chants, feeling how easy it is to say her name now that he's not in a horrible state of home/Bella sickness. Her smiling lips press against his and no feeling can compare to what is going on inside her right now, she feels like she could fly a million miles and still feel strong enough to pick up an elephant. He revels in the feel of her lips on his and it's the best sensation he's felt in the past year and half and now he knows he could never leave again for eighteen months or even a week. She pulls away but he doesn't let her go far and kisses her face: her eyes, her nose, her cheek, her hairline, her forehead, her chin, everywhere. She sighs contently and winds her fingers into his inky black hair, memorizing the softness and thickness. God, how she missed him.

"We need to go," He mutters against her skin. "or I'll end up going to jail for public indecency."

She laughs against his neck and hugs him once more before leading him to the car. Jacob decides that he doesn't miss home quite that much and nabs the driver's seat with a different location in mind. Their lengthy journey is quiet besides a few whispered words of love and longing and Bella is too oblivious with Jacob to pay any attention to the roads and doesn't realize they're going the complete opposite way. When they end up at La Push Beach desperation seems to have disappeared and they stroll through the sand grinning like winners of the lottery. She sits in his lap when they reach their tree and kisses him again just because now she can. She smiles and traces the outline of his lips.

"Bells, you don't know how much I love you," He murmurs against her fingertips. She smiles wider and hugs him, arms around his neck and her head buried into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jake," she whispers into his collarbone. He smiles and stares at the sun that still hasn't fully risen yet.

"Does that mean that you'll marry me?" He asks. She looks up at him questioningly and he moves to reach into his pocket and retrieve a ring. "Before I left, I decided it would be you. I've had this ring for a year and a half and thought that if you were waiting for me on the dock after eighteen months I'd obviously be an idiot not to ask you so...will you marry me?" She looks at him wide-eyed and he chuckles. She nods and whispers a breathless yes and he places the ring on her finger. She closes her eyes and crushes herself against him in a breathtaking hug, inhaling his scent and cataloguing it somewhere in the back of her mind. Before he can say anything else, her lips are on his and she's kissing him with more fire than the Sun. Their kiss deepens and he can't think of anyone he'd rather be with, not his parents or his sisters or his best friends because she is so much better than all of that and the way she makes him feel cannot be replaced by anyone or anything in the entire universe.

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, I am strictly borrowing the characters. I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: **

**So it's Valentine's Day and I'm that single girl that is at a computer writing a soppy love story with one of those cheesy endings because she had no one to spend her time with, oh well. I was playing around with my playlists and found this song and decided 'you know what, let's write a story' so there it is. Happy Valentine's Day to everybody out there, maybe next year I'll have one too ;)**

**Please review with your thoughts, whether you hated it or loved it or got annoyed because I accidentally spelt loads of words wrong and wrote your instead of you're. Just review. Please.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


End file.
